


Time Bomb

by lil_1337



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-18
Updated: 2008-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://choc-fic.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://choc-fic.livejournal.com/"><b>choc_fic</b></a> characters of color love fest.  Doctor Who, Mickey/Jake: admitting attraction/first time - not the right moment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Bomb

He hadn't meant for it to happen, at least not that way. When Mickey pictured confessing his feelings to Jake and asking if they could try giving a relationship a go there was a nice meal, wine and soft music involved. He'd never anticipated that he would blurt something out thinking his radio wasn't transmitting only to find that the mic had stuck wide open, sending to everyone within range. It was without a doubt the single most unromantic moment in the history of the universe, in all of the universes, both known and otherwise. With a chuckle and a smile that was clear in his voice Jake had replied, giving first his status as demanded and then adding that he had no intention of getting his arse shot off before Mickey could say 'I love you, you big jerk'. Jake's final comment that they would have to talk later had caused the airwaves to erupt into a chorus of whistles, catcalls and rude suggestions. It took Pete to quiet things down though he couldn't resist getting in a few good-natured jabs either. Standing by the communications van where he could see the team being checked by medical Mickey really didn't care about the teasing he knew he would have to endure later. He could see Jake, impatiently waiting his turn and grinning like crazy. For the moment that was all that mattered.


End file.
